Diving In
by makinmagic7
Summary: Bella's off to be married. As she walks down the aisle on Charlie's arm, she realizes that her future could be just as satisfying if she just forgot the past. E/B J/B R&R s'il vous plait.


**Okay. I wrote this for an english assignment and thought I would post it here to see if it's good. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Although, if I did, I'd pull Edward off those pages and marry him already.**

* * *

The face staring out of the mirror back at me was not mine. Yes, it looked like me and it felt like me but it did not belong to me. Never had I ever seen myself look this way, scared and uncertain all at the same time. My pigtails hung down and my eyes were shaded by the goggles. My 8-year old self was not ready for diving off that diving board and my 20-year old self was not ready either.

My dark hair was tied up into a bun with just a few tendrils hanging down onto my blank face. The veil was sitting on top of the vanity waiting to be placed onto my head. I gazed into the mirror staring intently into my eyes wondering if I could possibly stop imagining me as an 8-year old terrified swimmer. I glanced down at my dress and realized that I shouldn't have said yes. That was my first mistake, saying yes to the man that I wasn't quite sure I loved.

I looked back up into the mirror again and was shocked to see the goggles replaced by tears. It was me, crying. Crying as a 16-year old on my first night at a new home and as a 20-year old upon realizing I was about to be married to a man I didn't even want to be married to. Suddenly, multiple faces surrounded mine in the mirror. 15-year old me, 17-year old me, 19-year old me, and me today. My parents, my friends, and his. His stood out the most, his opinion counted the most. His beautiful face was empty and dull. I had never seen it that way. That was my second mistake, trying to forget him even though we both knew I couldn't.

I felt unsure of what to do. Each of the faces looking back out at me from the mirror gave me a sympathetic look, but they still smiled. It was like they were trying to be happy for me but weren't succeeding. I continued to stare at the mirror taking in all of the faces trying to decipher which was real and which wasn't. My imagination was just running wild, trying to tell me what to do.

Before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle. My father's arm was shaking as he walked me down. He was nervous, I wasn't. I looked up towards the altar. His face was bright and he was smiling. I knew that he was ready, but I wasn't. My eyes darted to the seats. I was just longing to see that face one more time, before it couldn't happen anymore. And there it was. Just as beautiful as I remembered him. He smiled at me, but it was empty. His eyes weren't sparkling, but dull. And in that one glance I knew that it could be so much more.

I wished I hadn't given up so easily and kept fighting for what I wanted, of him and of me. If only that one little snag in our relationship had left both our minds, we might have made it. But instead I sold myself to them, his enemy. I loved him, oh yes I did love him, but I couldn't ever think of him the same as that beautiful face. But I knew it was what I had to do, so I kept my gaze straight ahead. As I stepped closer to that shaggy head of hair waiting for me at the altar I sighed and looked back at him.

His golden eyes sparkled as he spoke something, so fast not one person around him could hear. Except the petit dark haired girl beside him. She turned her questioning gaze towards him. He started to repeat the words, slower and slower. I read his lips. I saw what he said. "My love," he whispered. "Whatever happens, I'll always be with you." My eyes filled with tears, I knew that was true. But I kept walking staring straight ahead, gazing at my future and turning away from my past.

* * *

**Alrighty. There ya go. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. I might make it into a short story but I don't know. So your feedback would be amazing!**

**Peace, Love, and Vampires-**

**makinmagic**


End file.
